


Blood, Sweat, And Tears

by KatSenpai



Series: The Extended Blood Lust Series [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatSenpai/pseuds/KatSenpai
Summary: Connie's interview with peridot becomes a story of how she met a peculiar Vampire in her school named Adam Londas





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot sat down at one of the tables. Sitting across from her was Steven's girlfriend- although both adamantly denied this fact. They were good together, and it was odd, she thought, for the two to be apart.

Connie held a blue notebook and was squirming a little in her seat. Was she scared of Peridot? God knows she was scared of herself sometimes. Connie looked over at her, clearly nervous. After what seemed like an age, Connie spoke to her. "Are you sure this is ok, Miss Peridot?"

Peridot sighed heavily, which seemed to be a trend recently. "Yes," she replied, "And I told you to stop calling me 'miss'"

"S-sorry... Peridot" Came a timid reply. Had this meeting been a mistake? Peridot could almost hear the capitalisation of her name. Connie had asked (via Steven) if she could interview Peri about Vampires, for an essay of hers. Connie sat forward, and asked: "Umm, so, uh, first question: is it true that you can hear heartbeats from a mile away?"

Peridot was immediately reminded of all of the heartbeats she could hear around her. She could almost taste the metallic taste of each person's blood. She moved her hands slightly to cover up her fangs that had popped out. "Well yes... but it's quite intrusive, and too many people around can be a problem... it feels like my body wants me to hunt them, which..." she turned pale "is a very stupid thing for vamps to do."

Connie was scribbling furiously on her notepad, and when she had stopped, she flipped over a page, eager to ask her next question. "What are the extents of vampires' strength powers?" Jesus, thought Peridot. She really was unrelenting. She thought for a second, then countered with "Well I mean... do you mean at peak? or at midday?"

Connie thought for a moment, and then replied "Uhhh... Both I guess?"

"Well, at peak, and with proper blood intake" her poor eating gnawed at her conscience "Vampires can crack concrete with a single punch" Connie looked amazed, and quickly jotted this information down "And, um, at their weakest, they have roughly the strength of an average 9 year-old human." She knew that oh-too-well.

Connie wasted no time on asking the next question. "I heard that vampires have improved reaction speed, what is that like?"

"Imagine that someone throws a ball at you." Connie closed her eyes, thinking. "You catch it before you even realise it, and it's hard to make yourself not do it."

Connie nodded. "yeah, that's true, ok."

"But then imagine that someone has a papercut" Peridot's eyes darkened, and her tone of voice turned to disgust "You close in on them before you even realise. It takes everything you have to not lunge at them and suck their wound dry."

Connie coughed, and Peridot was brought back to reality. "Last question..." Connie seemed nervous, but kept going regardless "How does a vampire turn a human?"

Peridot froze for a moment, and decided to dodge the question. "You sure like vampires, huh?" she could feel the sweat drops on the back of her neck. "Peridot? D-do you not want to answer that question?" shit. Connie was getting suspicious. "N-no! it's nothing, sorry. Vampires can turn a human with a single bite."

"That said, the process is much more complex than that. the hormones in vampire spit spread throughout the victim's body and essentially flip the switch on the vampirism gene. And not everybody has that." Connie looked relieved. what did she really want from Peridot? she clearly had other things on her mind. "I have the vampirism gene, I think from my mother's side? we had it checked when I was born."

"Gee, Connie... You really, really seem to like vampires, huh?" Connie blushed. "To tell the truth... I'm jealous of Vampires like you and Adam..." Oh god. Peridot looked around for Pearl, or Sheena, or anyone to get her out of this conversation. Nobody. Stall, Peridot, stall. "Adam? who's that?"

Connie's face lit up. "Oh, he's a friend who goes to my school... it's a long story..."

There we go, good stalling Peri. "I have a long time."

"Well..."


	2. In Which Adam Joins The School

Adam was woken by his alarm clock. There was no ray of light to grace his morning, no tweeting of bluebirds. He groaned and looked at the time. That would be because it was 2am. He got out of bed, and walked up the stairs into his kitchen. After a few minutes of groggily rummaging through the cupboards, he put together his breakfast- a bowl of lazily named "Cheery Yo's", and a glass of blood. It took him longer to find a glass than it did to get the rest- his parents insisted blood ought to be drank from a wine glass. He finished his food, and, after a quick shower, got dressed and ready for school. He checked himself in the mirror before he went, satisfied with his appearance in his new school uniform- a red blazer with a white shirt and tie. His fangs still protruded from his mouth, and it took a few moments of concentration to get them to retract.

He hated doing this. Waking up in the dead of night, avoiding people, people fearing him, hating him.

"Whatever." he muttered to himself, disgusted. It was time for him to leave. He shut the door behind him, and took a moment to focus. He allowed the hot electric feeling of the blood flow down to his legs, and began to run to school. He was fast. Very fast. The wind rushed in his ears, and cooled his face. It felt good, but it lacked something- he had loved to play basketball at his old school, and wanted to feel that rush again. Maybe he could join the team at his new school? Regretfully, his train of thought was interrupted by some all-too-familliar jeering voices.

"Look boys, a little bat is flying past!" he couldn't quite place which of them it was, but could hear their irregular heartbeats. "Fucking Weres" he muttered to himself, still keeping up his high pace. Werewolves typically hated Vampires like him- god knows why. His mother had said something about the government and the past, but beyond that? He had no idea.

His thoughts occupied him until he arrived a few minutes later. The dull red brick of his new school was almost the shade of his uniform. Adam walked into the reception, and was blinded by a bright blue-ish light almost immediately. He tried to shield his eyes, and the light was turned off. He blinked the blue flash away, and saw a receptionist behind a fibreglass window. She had a UV desklight set down next to her, and it seemed to Adam to be almost brand-new. The receptionist looked at him with an expression that mixed pity and disgust. She opened her mouth, showing her yellowed teeth. "You'll be the Vamp, then." she didn't seem to even attempt to hide the distain in her voice.

Dodging her question, Adam simply asked "Do I need to sign in?" She pointed to a sheet of paper, and he scribbled his name down quickly. "Where is the school's Dark-Room?" he asked, to no reply.  
He raised his voice, and asked again. "Where. Is. The. Dark. Room."

She grinned a toothy grin at him, and replied "I thought you things could sense each other's presence?" There was another vampire at the school? Adam had been told that he was the only Vampire student at his new school, so he figured that the other must be a teacher. That was a relief. He was put more at ease, and allowed himself to relax until he could hear the characteristically slow heartbeat of whoever was waiting for him in the Dark-Room. He soon found it, and walked through the dark corridors of the school without thinking too much about learning the layout yet. There it was, a door painted jet black, how tasteful. He took a deep breath, and opened the door. It was much more plain than the dark room he was used to from his old school, but it would do. It had the essentials- black painted walls, no windows, no lights, a few beds. The other Vampire got up from his bed, and walked towards Adam, shutting the door.   
"Jesus, kid. Would you mind letting me fucking sleep?" came the rough voice.  
"S-sorry..." he stuttered in response. The man sighed, and offered his hand to Adam. "I'm Jackson, I teach supernatural biology." Adam shook his hand. "The token Vamp, of course." Jackson's tone was bitter. Adam knew how he felt, and knew that the teacher needed no response. Their meeting didn't last more than a minute longer, as Adam set his alarm clock, and both got into their seperate beds. Adam let the warmth of sleep wash over him.

He was woken by the door to the Dark-Room being hastily slammed. His alarm clock lay in pieces on the floor. By the general noise outside, he guessed it was recess. Which would mean that whoever had broken his alarm clock had also turned it off. He reached down to grab his things, and found that his bag's contents had been strewn all over the floor, as well. He gathered them up, sighing. This wasn't unusual, from what his parents had told him. Well, they had worded it slightly differently, they had said "People like them don't like people like us", but he liked to think that it was only the especially cruel ones that ever did things like this. He opened the room's door, and was blided by the glare of the sun, shining through the windows. He staggered forwards, and almost collapsed, leaning himself against the wall until he was used to the light. His vision slowly returning, he looked around for the clock he could have sworn he saw earlier. It was lunch, not recess.

The kids that had played this prank might just have ruined his reputation with a few of his teachers. Most of them liked to think they weren't predjudiced against Vampires, but at the drop of a hat...

He shook his head to clear these thoughts. He may as well go and buy some lunch. He focused himself to find the loudest area near him, and walked his way along the corridors in what he hoped would be the direction of the cafeteria. It wasn't long before he found it, a tangled mess of queues and tables and cliques and food and prey and-

Adam didn't realise his fangs were bared for all to see until he got a shove in the chest, and a group of grinning teens amassed. "Lookie here, lads! It's the count!" one chortled  
"You realise you can't buy people here right? Or do your kind just expect to be given?"  
Adam looked at a suddenly very interesting tile on the floor. Better to just let this happen.  
"Nothing to say, fucker? Or are you still a bit..." Adam looked up at one boy's malice filled eyes, glowing with hatred "...tired, after sleeping in?"  
Something in Adam snapped. He grabbed the boy by the shirt, and lifted him a foot from the ground. He gritted his teeth, and snarled "Stay the fuck away from me, swine."  
It was then that he noticed the shocked, even terrified crowd that had gathered around him. No. This wasn't what he had wanted. He threw the boy to the ground, and walked away, a path parting for him very hastily.  
"Wait!" a quivering voice called "Don't you know who I AM?! I'm Jonathan fucking Astra! COME BACK HERE!"

the doors swang to a gentle close behind Adam.

Perhaps, Adam thought, it would be best if he kept to himself for a while. Or permanently. He kept walking for a while, mulling over his plans to isolate himself, until he realised that he had arrived at the school's library- well, they called it a library, but it was more a quiet zone set up for supernaturals that happened to have books in it. Looking in through the double doors he could see a were lying back on a beanbag with headphones in, and a wizard meditating with a book open on his lap. He walked in, making sure to close the door silently as he made his way towards the "Supernatural Fiction" section. There he saw a girl absolutely absorbed in a book, slouched against one of the shelves, sitting on the floor. She was reaching around, still reading, and Adam saw that the water she was looking for was a good meter away from her.  
"Here..." he said, placing it in her hand.  
"mm," she said, not glancing up from her book "t'nks."

there was an awkward silence, and Adam cleared his throat, causing the young girl to jump.  
"Oh, sorry." she said, smiling at him "Didn't really pick up on you there, my bad."  
Adam blushed and grinned back "ah, um, sorry... I'm new here, my name's-"

Her eyes lit up immediately, and she finished his sentence. "Adam! The vampire that just transferred! I'm really interested in vampires, so I have just been dying to meet you!"  
Adam took a small step backwards, almost wondering if she had been involved in the vandalism. The girl recoiled. "I'm so sorry, that was rude of me!"  
"I'm Connie" she offered her hand. Adam smiled and shook it.

The bell cut their introductions short, and Connie rushed off to class, and Adam left too, but with notably less enthusiasm.

His last 3 lessons of the day were a mess of awkward stares, all-too-loud whispers, and thinking about the girl from the library. The final bell was a welcome toll, but as the masses flowed out of the school, he hung back at class, leaning back in his chair. He wasn't going home. Not until sunset. Adam was somewhat tired after the stress of the day, so he decided to head to the darkroom to rest before sunset. Besides, the light was giving him a headache.

He was walking along the corridor when he saw a familliar dark skinned girl. Connie looked surprised to see him. "Where are you going? Aren't you going home?"  
Adam sighed "The dark room- the sun's still up."  
she facepalmed, and was clearly embarassed "I'm so sorry, I just-"  
she was cut short by Adam, who smiled at her and said "It's alright, you didn't mean anything by it"  
Connie relaxed, and her expression became that of curiousity "What do you even do in there? When do you get time to sleep?"

"Because of when I have to wake up, I need some sleep about now, but I just mostly do homework or read..."  
"That sounds... really lonely..." Connie said wistfully. She did a 180, and headed down the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.  
"I'll keep you company, at least for a while," Connie said "my mom said she was going to be late anyway."  
"but-" he started. Connie laughed, and grabbed his hand. "c'mon!"

They had barely made it to the left turn when Adam was shoved in the chest by a towering figure, wearing the school's red and blue PE kit. The man ushered Connie behind him, and puffed out his chest. "What are you doing, damned vamp?" he spat "you know the rules. no supervision, no *real* people near you."

"what the hell, mr astra?!" Connie started.  
"it's alright Connie" Adam said pathetically.  
"no, it isn't!" she said "This is a breach of the supernatural inclusion act!"

"then sue me." Mr Astra stated "Oh wait, you can't." he grinned the grin of a man who knew he had won "Go *HOME* mrs maheshwaren."

Adam slinked away, vaguely aware of Connie still arguing behind him.


	3. In Which Adam Locks His Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst.  
> people problems.  
> enjoy(?)

It took Adam a moment to realise where he was. The school's darkroom. Ugh, he needed to head home. He glanced at the messy bed that was across the room from him- it must be dark out, if Jackson had left already. He got up sluggishly, gathering his things. He slouched his way down the empty, silent, sepia-stained hallways until he found himself at reception. He locked eyes with the receptionist, and signed himself out.

And there it was. The black cadillac of his parents. He opened the door, and threw his bag in ahead of him onto the pristine cream leather seat. His mother was driving, wearing her elegant business clothes, as if she had just stepped out of a classy bar. His father was dressed in a sharp suit and tie, presumably just finished for the day at his job. His sister sat across from him in the back, wearing her high school's uniform- she had been sent to an all girl's school after several reports of her attempting to drink from male students.

"Adam, how was your day, dear?" came his mother's sharp voice.  
it was the sort of question and tone that didn't want an answer other than 'fine'.   
"Yeah, it was fine." He complied.

The car was silent as it cut through the night. Adam was dropped off at home, as was his sister. Their parents drove away without even a goodbye, probably off to some restaurant somewhere. This was far from unusual. Adam's sister turned to him, grinning a grin of bared fangs.

"So how was your day *actually*, baby bro?"  
Adam shifted from one foot to the other. "I already said, it was fine."

she moved like lightning, grabbing him by the throat and lifting into the air with the strength that suggested an overuse of blood.  
"Don't fucking lie to me. I want you to tell me that the humans you long to blend in with thought you were a fucking monster"  
she dropped him to the ground.  
"Fuck you, Ruth." he spluttered  
Ruth kicked Adam in the gut, making him groan in pain.

"If you weren't obsessed with starving yourself of blood, you could stop me." she teased  
she pulled out her phone, and typed with the speed of an adept teenager, hitting send as she grinned at Adam sadistically.

"even better news. Your *best pal* Lars is coming 'round."

Adam went pale- well, paler. Lars had bullied him when they had gone to primary school together. he had pulled such 'pranks' as replacing his A+ blood with O, and laughing as Adam had forced himself into the school's tiny dark room, and Lars stood outside, giggling as adam had endured the agony of two hundred loud voices he could all but drown out. He hadn't seen lars in what seemed like not long enough, as he had dropped out of Adam's last high school after an... incident... involving him and some 11th year pureblood. Lars had spent a long time recovering from that.  
That incident was why Adam had moved from his nightschool to the current one. Other Supernaturals scared him. He scared himself, sometimes.

Adam had barely made it to his room when he heard the door crash open, and a voice calling out "HEY! WHERE YOU AT?!"

Adam knew the tones of the voice. The harsh vowels, and the sharp punctuation of every sentence. It was *him*. He locked his door in a panic, fumbling with the bolt, the key, the chain. He'd installed this in a fit of fear after he'd heard that Ruth was hooking up with Lars again. The therapist's voice echoed at the back of his mind. "Adam. He can't hurt you, it's alright. It's ok."

THUMP.  
THUMP.  
THUMP.

Adam curled up into a tiny ball, his hands covering his ears, shaking, shivering, scared.

KNOCK.  
KNOCK.  
KNOCK.

Adam let out a small whimpering noise, that was met with a gravelly chuckle. He heard his sister's door creak open, and then slam closed.

SPROING.

He hated this, he hated it.

SPROING.

The cruel reality of Lars and his sister.

SPROING. "Ahhnn..."

NO

"You like that?"

NONONONONONONONONONONO

"mmffff...."

NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO..........

Tears welled up, and Adam gave in to himself. He cried, and cried, and cried. He only realised he had stopped when he awoke to the sound of his alarm clock.

He ignored its tones.


End file.
